Aiden Winchester
by xXx AJO xXx
Summary: Like a sister-fic but Cousin fic! It's about Sam and Dean's cousin Aiden mother dying on the ceiling on fire when she was six months old and having to go live with her uncle and cousins. So here goes nothing. Take place in season 1 and so on and so fort. On-Hiatus.


_AN: Hey sorry to people who have already read this I just desided it would be best to have all my chapters in one chapter since its all the same episode. Hopefully next chapt. will be up soon no promises. And if you havent read this yes please do so:)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural :( but I do own Aiden Winchester._

I am Aiden Winchester, I am fourteen years old. My parents died in fire when I was six months old. My father died from smock inhalation and my mother died burning on the ceiling in my nursery. I have lived with my uncle John and his two sons Sam and Dean since I can remember. I am Aiden Winchester and this is my story.

Currently me and Dean were braking into Sam's apartment through a window. Honestly I don't why we couldn't just use the door. But Dean being Dean we got to do it the hard way. Anyway we're in the apartment, Dean silently rushes us into the kitchen. It's dark and kind of gloomy. Dean open the fridge door, "Dude really not the time to be snacking" I whisper.

"I'm just looking for-never mind let's just go find my brother," Dean whispers back holding his hands out toward the hall way like he's a gentlemen, "Ladies first."

"Then go." I simply told him. He scoffed, something I find he does often. When he walked into the hall way Dean was attacked but he ducked out of the way, efficiently twisting a knife out of the attackers hand. I'm pretty sure the attacker is Sam.

"Easy there tiger, just looking for a beer," Dean said. So that's what he was looking for. Seriously!

"It's true he was," I added in. Sam looked back and forth between me and Dean.

"Dean...? Aiden...?" Sam said shocked.

"Hey Sammy. How's things? How's law school treating you?" Dean sad casually like we didn't just break into his place and I'm fairly certain we also broke the window.

"You scared the crap out of me"

"Well. That's because you're out of practice." Dean replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked. Oh, well you see were here to 'ask' you if you'll help us find uncle John and keep hunting with us. I thought to myself but didn't say anything. Sam shook his head for some reason.

"What we can't pop in for a visit?" Dean retorted. I chuckled a bit, I liked the answer. Sam on the other hand gave Dean a sceptical look. "Okay, okay. We gotta talk."

"Umm... The phone...?" Sam said.

"Would you have picked up?" I chimed in.

Sam sighed ,beat. "Yeah, okay, fair point."

"Sam..." A female voice says from the other side of the room. She's wearing a Smurfs shirt and really short shorts, revealing her bare long legs. I say Den casually reach inside the kitchen and dispose the Bowie knife out if sight.

"I love the Smurfs." Dean says to Sam's girlfriend with a mischievous grin. I role my eyes. Pig, I thought. Dean glanced at me...Oops maybe I said that out loud..Oh well.

"Jess, hey, sorry to wake you. This is... This is Dean and Aiden." Sam says.

"Your brother and sister, Dean and Aiden?" Jessica asked. I grinned a little, even though I'm technically not Sam and Deans sister, they did tend to refer to me as there little sister.

"I gotta tell you, you are completely out of Sam's league." Dean told Jessica. Sam's scoffs, while Jessica seem to can't help but blush a little bit. I just role my eyes at Deans antics again.

"That's what I'm always say." Jessica said then paused. "Just let me go put something on-"

"No I wouldn't dream of it."Dean says, I mentally face palm my self." Besides me and Aiden here gotta have a chat with your boyfriend in private."

"Oh. Alright" Jess said.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say in front of her." Sam says and that made me wonder if Jessica knew about the supernatural hunting he did. Although I'm pretty sure she didn't but who knows. I'll just guess she doesn't.

"Um, okay. Dad hasn't been home in a week." Dean says.

"So he's working overtime on the Miller shift. He'll stumble back sooner or later." Sam replied. And also confirmed that Jessica obviously doesn't know about hunting.

"He's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a week." I try hinting at Sam. After a long moment it finally clicks inside that head of his, I mean I thought he was the smart one.

"Jess. Excuse us. We're going to go talk outside."

Me, Sam and Dean were walking down the stairs in the apartment building.

"I mean, come on. You can't just brake in, middle of the night, and except me to hit the road with you two." Sam was saying.

"You're not hearing me Sammy. Dad is missing. We need you to help us find him." Dean siad back.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gate in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing and he's always fine." Sam questions. Depends on your definition of fine, I thought. I hadn't noticed Sam and Dean stopped walking because I walked right into Sam's back. There was a short pause before Dean says, "Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with us or not?"

"I'm not." Sam replies simply. My lip twitched and I tried not to show any disappointment. I was really hoping he would come with us and I could tell so was Dean... But I should have known better that Sammy wouldn't come.

"Why not?" Me and Dean asked at the same time.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean tried to reason with Sam.

" Yeah come on Sammy, for old time sake?" I said giving him my best puppy dog face. When he doesn't reply right away Dean continues down the stair so I follow. Damn I guess I need to work on the puppy dog face. Sam also follows.

"Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." Sammy said a little harshly. We reach the bottom of the steps and stop at the door to the outside.

"Well, what was he suppose to do?" Dean says and Sammy's probably thinking uhh he's suppose to say don't be afraid of the dark.

"I was nine years old! He was suppose to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Sam said frustrated. Told you he'd say that. Man I hate it when they fight like this. I sighed.

"I'm gonna go get the car started." I said to both of them but more to Dean. Dean nodded and passed me the keys to the Impala. It was not uncommon for me to leave whenever they start to bicker like an old married couple, as I like to put it. So I left, unlocked the Impala and sat in the front passenger side and waited.

I woke up in the back of the car I must have fallen asleep... What the hell? Why am I in the back? I started to panic and shot up but I calmed down once I saw Dean walking toward the Impala and Sam in the front, in my spot. Woah, hey Sammy decided to come!

"Sammy you came!" I couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, I did squirt." Sam said giving a soft smile.

"Hey!" We hear Dean say from outside the car with a bunch of junk food."You want breakfast?"

"No, thanks." Sam says.

"What about you sleepy head?" Dean asks me. I nod and he passes me my favourite coke and BBQ chips. Yeah I know not very healthy but hey it's yummy!

"Thanks."

"You guys still running credit card scams?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, well, hunting isn't a pro ball career." Dean said.

"Besides all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." I chipped in. Sam looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam ask. Man this boy is full of questions.

"Uh, Burt Aframian," Dean says while getting in the car, "And his son and daughter, Beth and Hector."

"Scored three cards out of the deal." I said with a mouth full of chips.

"That sounds about right. And close your mouth when you chew." Sam said all motherly like.

"Yes, mother." I said annoyingly and role my eyes. Sam ignored me and started looking through Dean cassette tape collection.

"I swear man you've gotta update you cassette tape collection." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked looking hurt at thought of ever updating it. I actually don't mind Deans classic rock music. Then again I'm not choosy when it comes to music, I like pretty much anything.

"Well for one there cassette tapes. And two," Sam holds up a different tape every time he names a different one, " Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Dean took the Metallica tape from Sam.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam continues.

"True dat," I said chuckling a little bit. Don't ask about my sense of humour it's a little weird okay?

"Well, house rules, Sammy" Dean says putting the Metallica tape in. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shut his cakehole, and that means you too Aiden."

"What? What did I do?" I ask kind of bewildered, I really don't know what I did.

"You agreed with Sammy and what is 'True dat' even suppose to mean anyways?" Dean says shaking his telling me he doesn't actually want to know or he really knows and doesn't like the slang. I just face palm and role my eyes. "Oh never mind." I mumble.

"You know Sammy is a chubby twelve year olds name," Sam starts to say when the song Back In Black by ACDC starts playing, fairly loud might I add. "It's Sam okay?"

"Sorry, music's to loud, I can't hear you." Dean said to get on _Sammy's _nerves will driving away from the gas station.

After hours of driving we finally pass a sign that says 'Jericho 7 miles'. "Thank you." Sam said ending his call.

"Alright so there's no one matching dad at the hospital or morgue, so that's something I guess." Well yeah it means he's not dead. Dean glanced over to me and Sam, then back to the road. I followed his gaze and saw a bridge with two police cars and a lot of officers. I wonder what happened here.

'"Check it out." Dean said. Sam leaned forward to get a better look at what I saw already. Dean pulled over and took a long look before turning off the engine. Dean opened the glove compartment and pulled out fake IDs. There's lots of them mostly of Dean and Uncle John but I have some to. But none that say FBI or anything sadly, I was still a little young to be an intern so I usually just stay in the car for these kind of things. But I swear when I'm old enough I am going to make Dean take me to 'investigate'. Dean picked up two fake IDs and paced one to Sam with a grin.

"Let's go." Dean tell Sam.

"Stay on here Shorty." He then tells me.

"Yeah, yeah I know. And hey I'm not that short!" I said back being fake hurt by the comment. I mean come on Dean and Sam are just really tall. That's all, it's not fair that I'm like 5'6 or something. Anyway Sam stared for a second then followed his brother and got out of the car. I rolled down my window just a bit so I could hear the conversation that was outside.

"Hey guys find anything?" What I'm guessing is the head Deputy said.

"No. Nothing!" A man replied.

"No signs of struggle, no foot prints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost to clean." The other guy (I'll just keep calling him that so you don't get confused.)came up and said. I saw Dean and Sam walk behind the crime scene tap like they belonged there. Typical. But guess they got to keep the act up.

"So this Troy kid, he's dating your daughter, isn't he?" The Deputy asked the other guy.

"Yeah."

"How's Amy doing?" The Deputy asked.

"She's putting up missing posters downtown." The other guy replied. Sam and Dean finally reached getting to the cops.

"You fellas had another one like this last month, didn't you?" Dean asked the Deputy.

"Who are you?" The Deputy asked Dean. Well surely isn't a cop or nothing if that's whatcha mean, I thought to myself.

"Federal Marshalls." Dean said showing his badge.

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" The Deputy asked. Man so many questions. Oh well I'd be asking lots of questions to if I were him.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean said back implying that he's older. Dean walked over to the crashed car which was the pretty much the crime scene, only reason it is though is because the owner is missing.

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean asked again.

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." The Deputy answered.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam now asking questions.

The Deputy nodded. " In a town like this, everybody knows everybody." Dean circles the car, looking around.

"Any connections between the victims, besides that there all men?" Dean asked.

"No. Not so as far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked. Is it just me or is there a pattern, Dean asks a question, Sam asks a question, Dean asks a question, Sam asks a question. Man I'll get dizzy if I keep saying that.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murderer? Kidnapping ring?" The Deputy said unsurely.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean said a little priggishly. I laughed from inside the Impala when I saw Sam stomp on Deans foot, while trying to keep a straight face before walking away. When they got back in the car, Dean smacked Sam on the back of the head. I rolled my eyes. Boys. Always gotta one up the other.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sam grimaced.

"Why'd you stomp on my foot?" Dean shot back.

"Hmm, I wonder maybe it's because they way you talked to the police." I answered for Sam in a 'duh' voice.

"Come on. They don't know what's really going on. We're alone in this. I mean, if we're going to find dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean tried to reason. In ways he was right. I mean the police wouldn't think of a ghost as a suspect anytime soon. I had a feeling this was a beginning to a long new adventure.

That afternoon we went to talk to Amy ,Troy's girlfriend. And if you forgot Troy is the 'missing' person from the crime scene A.K.A the most likely dead guy. Anyway we didn't find out much from Amy other then he was on the phone with her when he was driving home, hung up saying he'd call right back and he never did. Oh yeah! We also found out local legend from a chick named Rachel, Amy's friend. The legend according to Rachel goes that a girl got murdered out on centennial, decades ago. So now she hitchhikes and whoever picks her up disappears forever.

So yeah now we're at the library seeing if we kind find out more about the subject.

A web browser is open to the archive search page for the _Jericho Herald_. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. Dean clicks Go; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". Dean replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. Me and Sam are sitting beside him watching.

"Let me try." Sam told Dean, leaning over going to grab the mouse from Deans hand. Dean smacked it away and said, "I got it."

"Yeah we've noticed with your zero results." I said smugly. Dean just scoffed. After about a minute Sam got fed up and shoved Deans chair out of the way and took over.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed. Also hitting Sam's shoulder. I smirked finding the scene amusing. "Your such a control freak."

"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths right?" Sam asked completely ignoring Dean.

"Yup." I said popping the 'P'.

"Well, maybe it's not a murder."

Sam replaced "Murder" with "Suicide" and found an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". Me and Dean glance at Sam. Sam opens the article, dated April 25, 1981. Finally we're getting somewhere!

"A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.

Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]

What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."

At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.

"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children." I read part of the article out load. Even though I got bored of it half way through. There was a picture of Constance, she has to be the woman that killed Troy.

"Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it, said husband Joseph Welch." Sam read from a different article. Next that article was another picture of the husband next to a very familiar looking bridge.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" I asked my brothers.

Me, Sam and Dean were walking along the Sylvania Bridge, then stopped at part of the railing. Dean leaned over and looked down at the river.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean stated. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So do you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked looking at Dean. I have a bad feeling, whenever Uncle John is mentioned there's usually some sort of argument.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean replied and continued walking. Sam followed, I stayed behind them looking at the rushing water of the river, it looks pretty dirty to me. But I did stay close enough so that I could hear what they're saying.

"Okay so now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we keep digging until we find him." Dean said. Sam stopped walking.

"Dean, I told you I have to get back monday-" Sam started to say but was cut off by Dean. Dean turned around and looked at Sam. Wait! What's on monday!

"Monday. Right. The interview."

"What interview?" I asked slightly shocked and surprised that no one told me. And I usually know these kinda things.

"I have a law school interview. It's my whole future on a plate." Sam said. He sounded kind of proud.

"Oh." Was all I replied. I guess he should go to that . I guess I kind of assumed he'd be staying longer. Man I really have to stop getting my hopes up, it only makes me feel disappointed.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean said gruffly.

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam said, you could see his anger rising. I usually find Sam is more hot-headed then Dean. Now that's saying something.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know the things you've done?" Dean asked/accused. I stayed back, I knew I had a bad feeling about this. I really hate it when they argue.

"No, and she's never going to know." Sam said hotly. I'm pretty sure lying in a relationship isn't good Sam, I thought to myself.

"Well that's health," Dean said pretty much voicing my thoughts. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean turned around and kept walking and again Sam followed.

"And who's that?" Sam asked. Ugh. That's it I'm going back the car, there's nothing around here anyway. I tuned out there 'conversation' if you can even call it that and started walking back to the car. Halfway back to the Impala, I hear the engine and the head lights turned on. What the fuck? Doesn't Dean have the keys?

"Aiden run!" All heard Sam and Dean's voice. I didn't need to be told twice. I ran as fast as I can straight the opposite way of the car. I was running pretty fast but not fast enough with long legs and sasquatch 15 feet ahead of me and the car only 10 feet behind me. What was I thinking I could out run a car. Pfft. Next thing I know two hands are grabbing me from the side and I'm flying over the railing. When I hit the water it was like a bunch of needles poking me everywhere. The water was freezing and deeper than I thought. I couldn't figure out which way was up or down. I couldn't. I needed to breath!I panicked and swam ever direction possible! But slowly it started getting darker and darker.

(No one's POV)

Sam caught himself on the edge of the bridge and was hanging on. He pulled himself up onto the bridge and looked around for his siblings which he didn't see anywhere.

"Aiden? Dean? Aiden!" Sam yelled alarmed when he saw below a filthy Dean pulling Aiden out of the water and onto the mud, panting.

Down where a slightly worried Dean was he was mumbling , "Come on, come on Aiden. " Shaking her shoulders hoping she would come to. As if on cue, Aiden spat out the water in her lungs and gasped for air. Dean relaxed instantly.

"You know I thought shaking peoples shoulder only worked in the movies." Aiden commented. Dean chuckled, and put an arm over her shoulder. They both made their way back to the top of the bridge.

(Aiden's POV)

Me and Dean made it back up to the bridge. I nearly drowned but I wasn't shaken up about it or anything. That was just the Winchester way. Although I might kill Dean for pulling me over the side of the damn bridge. Because now I smell like shit! Literally! I almost rather be hit by the car.

Dean shut the hood to his car and leaned on it.

"Your car all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did it all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean yelled, anger evident that he didn't like a ghost using his baby against him.

"Well she doesn't want us digging around that's for sure." Sam said.

"And all ghost are usually bitches to you one way or another." I added. Dean just scoffed and rolled his eyes at us.

"So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam asked. Me and Sam settled on the hood next to Dean. Dean looking slightly frustrated flicked mud off his hands. Sam sniffed both of us.

"You guys smell like a toilet."

"Wanna hug?" I stood up with my arms open.

"No, that's quite alright." He said slowly backing away.

"To bad." I said cheerfully and jumped on him giving him a nice big bear hug. "There now we all smell." I smiled while Dean was laughing at Sam. He gave me a death glare and I hid behind Dean.

***(At the Motel)***

"One room please." Dean said dropping 'his' debit card on the counter. The older man behind the desk looked up at us, man we must have been quite a site all covered in mud. The man looked at the card.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" He asked, I gave him a confused look while Sam and Dean tried to act natural.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"That other guy, Bert Aframian, he came in bought out a room for the whole month."

The older man rung us threw, while we all looked at each other and silently asked: Dad was here? Well in my case Uncle John was here? Best news I haven't heard all day.

Sam thanked the man and we found Uncle John's room. Me and Dean stood watch while Sam picked the lock. Ugh, he was slow.

"Outta practice or what?" I asked impatiently. The faster we get this done the faster I can have a shower.

"No." Sam grunted.

"Than why you going so slow?" As soon as I said it he got the door open. We walked in. Dean was oblivious and still standing watch. Sam yanked him in and closed the door quickly. I rolled my eyes at their tactics, and smiled slightly. I paused when I looked around the room. There were papers everywhere on the walls.

"Woah." Sam said out loud, my thoughts exactly. I wonder what he was hunting. The same thing as us? I guess, right?.. I walked around a little and saw a mouldy sandwich on the side table, Dean picked it up and smelled it. Gross. He made a sound of disgust. I gave him a 'what the hell' look. He just shrugged.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." Dean said.

"So that's why you smelled the sandwich?" I asked under my breath. Sam knelt down to the salt line that was on the floor.

"Salt, cat's eye shells, he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." What though, is the question. Sam stood back up.

While Sam and Dean were talking about how Uncle John figured out the case of Centennial that she's a woman in white, I was going through some of Uncle John's papers that look like they belonged to his journal, which is odd because they weren't in there. I just had to read what they said.

_August 26th, 1991_

_My sister, Ellie, and her husband, James, died today. It was their daughter's 6 month anniversary. But just like Mary, Ellie died burning on the ceiling. I swear to God I'm going to kill the son of a bitch that's tearing my family apart. I'm not sure what did it yet but I have my suspicions._

_I took in my niece, Aiden, in as my own daughter and I will train her to fight against the supernatural as I am doing so with Sam and Dean. Even though she is considerably ill, I hope she gets better soon. _

_R.I.P. Ellie and James_

I flipped the page to see if there was anything else about my past that I didn't already know.

_September 2nd, 1991_

_We've been on the road for a week no cases since my sister has died. Aiden is still very severely ill with flu like symptoms and a high fever. I've given her every medicine I could think of to make her better but nothing has worked. She's been sick for a week straight. I fear too take her to the hospital because I don't want to alert the CPS. I haven't figured out what caused it and only pray that she gets better._

I stood there completely still holding the journal. I never knew I was severely ill when I was little. I guess I got better, obviously. I slowly folded it up and put it in my pocket. I'd ask Sam and Dean about it later.

"Okay you go find her dress . I'm gonna get cleaned up." I heard the end of Dean's sentence. Oh no he don't!

"Oh no! I'm getting first shower." I said running to the bathroom door. " You can go dress hunting with Sammy, okidoki?" And with that I shut the door and had a nice hot shower.

After I got dressed and out of the shower I heard:

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Which meant Sam and Dean made up from their little fight from earlier. Then Dean snuck in the bathroom for his shower. Sam didn't really need a shower all he had to do was change his shirt.

About half an hour later I was sitting on the couch watching The Big Bang Theory when Dean came out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys I'm a little hungry I'm gonna go get something from that dinner down the street." Dean said grabbing his jacket. "You want anything?"

"No." Sam said, doing something on his cell phone.

"What about you Den?"

I didn't reply I was too into the show, it's so funny. Howard had Sheldon wearing a dress just to meet some Stephen Hawkings guy. I don't get to watch TV much let alone good TV. So Dean took the hint and left for some food.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Sam answered his phone, "What?"

"Dude, Five-O take off." I heard through the phone. I sighed damn, I now I don't even get to finish the show. That a downer.

Sam looked out the window from behind the curtain. Then moved back quickly and headed for the bathroom.

"Well gotta go."

I followed Sam and we climbed out the bathroom window.

Now, I guess we keep digging and get Dean outta the police department.

(Constance Husbands House)

Sam knocked on the door to an old trailer. I was trailing a little behind Sam. I'm not one for interacting with new people, very often. An wrinkly old man wearing worn out clothes and had a beer belly opened the door.

"Hi, are you Joseph Welch?" Sam ask.

"Yeah." He replied with a slight head nod. Joseph came out and started to walk down his property with Sam to his left and me on the other side of Sam. Sam showed the man a picture of all four of us; me, Uncle John, Sam and Dean. I couldn't have been older than three years old.

"Yeah, he looked older but that him." Joseph referred to Uncle John in the picture and handed it back to Sam. "He came here three or four days ago said he was a reporter."

"That's right we're working on the story together." Sam lied. Joseph gave me second glance but didn't question it. Weather he didn't care or what, I was thankful for. Then Joseph looked straight at Sam and said, "Well I don't know what kind of story your working on, with the questions he asked me."

"What did he ask about your wife Constance?" Sam asked. Umm, is it just me or technically Sam is Uncle John's 'writing buddy' so he should know the answer. Man now I bet we're screwed some way or another.

"He asked me where she was buried." Joseph replied slight strain to his voice. I guess Joseph didn't see what I saw which is good.

"And where was that again?"

"What I got to go through this twice." Mr. Welch more stated then asked.

"It's fact checking." Sam said sincerely. Really Sam? Fact checking? Is there even suck a thing?

Joseph sigh. "In a plot over at my old place over on Breckenridge ."

"Why'd you move?" I said something for the first time since we got here but I was actually just curious.

"I'm not gonna live in the house my children died in.' Joseph said, sorrow in his eyes. I felt bad for asking and wish I didn't make him think of those bad times. See that's one reason I don't like talking to people I don't know. We all slowed are pace and came to a stop.

"Mr. Welch did you ever marry again? " Sam asked.

"No way, not after Constance. She was the love of my life prettiest woman I've ever none." He replied.

"So you had a happy marriage?"

Joseph hesitated. "Definitely."

"Well that should do it, thanks." Sam said. Me and Sam started heading back to the Impala when Sam paused and stopped walking. Sam turned around. Now what's he doing?

"Mr. Welch, did you ever hear about the woman in white?" Oh, I know where he's going with this... Not necessarily a good thing.

"A what?" Joseph said confused while turning around to face Sam.

"A women in white. Or sometimes a weeping woman. " Sam said again. Mr. Welch just stared.

"It's a ghost story. Well it's more of a phenomenon." Sam said. Sam walked back towards Joseph, I followed closely behind.

"They're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women." I said stepping beside Sam. I don't know why I said it, I just did. Maybe because the more I thought of it the more it seemed likely.

"You understand they all share the same story." I continued.

"Girl, I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph said getting angry. Sam stepped in front of me slightly. Another reason I don't talk much to other people is because I never actually get to!

" See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." Sam said now. Joseph didn't reply. Didn't even blink an eye.

" Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again." Sam continued implying that Joseph cheated on his wife.

" You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!" Mr. Welch finally said something. Yeah, he was definitely getting upset.

"You tell me." Sam said calmly.

" I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" Joseph yelled. He did do it! I knew it! You could just tell by the way he's talking. He's guilty.

Joseph face was shaking with anger and grief. After a long moment he turned away.

(On the highway in the Impala)

By now it's night time.

" Sam pass me the phone."

"Why?"

"Because I think it's time we got Dean outta the sheriff's office." I said in a 'duh' voice. Sam just nodded and passed me his phone out of his jacket pocket.

I dialed 911. "Help please my dad was attacked by a dog, he's bleeding a lot. I don't know what to do. We're at house 48 on 3rd street. Please help, hurry!" I said in a fake frantic voice with sniffles at the end for added affect.

"Calm down ma'm an ambulance will be there right away. "

With that I hung and passed Sam his phone back. Not minutes later the phone rings and it's Dean. Sam put it on speaker so I could hear it too.

" Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean said slightly impressed.

"Oh, you're welcome." I said annoyed that Dean just assumed it was Sam.

"Hey, it was all Aiden." Sam said grinning.

"I've taught you well Denny." I could hear a little praise in his voice which made me smile. "Listen we need to talk."

"Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop." Sam informed Dean.

" Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Apparently Dean has something important to say... Or he's being an ass.

" I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sammy said not shutting up but I don't blame him.

" Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." Dean said.

"What? How do you know?" I asked my jaw dropping slightly. Just when I thought we were getting somewhere it all goes down the drain.

"I've got his journal." Dean said.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam said.

"Well he did this time."

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

Out of nowhere Constance showed up in the middle of the road.

"Sam, Sam." I said trying to get his attention. He just waves me off. It's a miracle we haven't crashed yet. We were getting closer to Constance.

"SAM!" I yelled. He looked up and slams the brake, dropping the phone. The car went right through her as Sam brings it to a halt. I smacked my head on the window. Ow. I was breathing heavy and so was Sam. Then I noticed Constance in the back seat.

"Take me home." She said in the creepy ghost voice.

"No." Sam said.

Constance glares and the doors lock themselves. Me and Sam struggle to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. Sam tries to steer, but Constance is doing that too. Sam continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, I notice Constance flicker.

(Breckenridge Road)

What seemed like forever the car finally pulls up in front of Constance's house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.

"Don't do this." Sam said.

"I can never go home." Constance said sadly, flickering. I look away from her for a split second and next thing I know she's in between me and Sam. She climbed into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. Sam struggles.

"Hey get off my brother!" I yelled at her while looking around for some iron. No such luck.

She turned and glared at me.

"No!" She said in a hoarsely. She held out one of her hands and the next thing I knew I flew out the car into a tree, I hit my head again. I'm pretty sure I screamed. I stood up and staggered a bit. If I could just get to the trunk and get a gun or something. Oh, hey look it's Dean. Wait Dean isn't here he doesn't know where we are. Great, now I'm hallucinating. Just ignore him and head to the trunk Aiden. I told myself. And I just that, when I got to the trunk by some weird miracle it was open already. So I took one of the sawed of shot guns with rock salt in it. The hallucination of Dean again preparing to shoot a the ghost to. I stood beside him and shot.

BOOM! BOOM!

The ghost disappeared.

I found myself staring at Dean so I poked him. My hand didn't go through him, maybe I wasn't hallucinating.

Now that Sam's free for a little while he drove the car forwards. Me and Dean just stare as the car goes through the wall of the old house. Dean hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car. I follow quickly behind my head spinning slightly.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" Dean asked.

"I think..." Sam replied.

"Can you move?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah, help me."

Dean leaned through the window to give Sam a hand. and helps him out of the car. When Sam is out of the car, we all look around and see Constance; she looked up back at us. She glared and through a picture down. A desk flew toward us, pinning us against the Impala. Having me also squished between Sam and Dean, talk about very uncomfortable.

The lights flickered, Constance looked scared. Water began to pour down the staircase. She goes over. At the top are a boy and a girl, her children.

They hold hands and speak in chorus: "You've come to us, mommy."

Constance looked at them, distraught. Suddenly they were behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screamed, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two kids melt into a puddle in the floor. We shoved the desk over and go look at the spot where Constance and her children vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean stated. I nodded.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam said.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean said slapping Sam the chest where he's been injured and walked away. Sam laughed through the pain. I just smiled, it feels good to be done with this case.

"So what were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam asked Dean and I.

"Saved your ass, didn't it?" I replied. Sam just smiled back.

"Hey, how's your head? I saw you hit it a couple times." Sam ask concerned.

" I'll live." I shrugged, I saw Dean look over the car. "Although if you hurt his baby, I don't think he'll be okay."

"I'll tell you one thing, if you screwed up my car. I'll kill you." Dean said simply twisting around to look at Sam. Sam again just laughed it off.

With that we drove off into the sun set as the song Highway to Hell by ACDC was playing.

_AN:Still same thanks too all who reviewed, faved or alerted! And don't forget to keep going so ^^ _

_Also go check out my poll on my profile thanks_


End file.
